Erreur douceamère
by Nyx the Coyote Kit
Summary: Vous en avez une, n'est-ce pas, monsieur Kurogané?" "Et si c'était le cas, gamin?" "Que voulez-vous en échange?" "Je ne peux pas te demander de faire ça..." "Je ferai n'importe quoi qui soit en mon pouvoir pour l'obtenir." Yaoi, chantage


**Titre:** Erreur douce-amère  
**Personnages:** Shaolan (Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles), Sakura (Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles), Fye D. Flowright (Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles), Kurogané (Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles), Mokona (Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles)  
**Univers/Lieu:** Um... je peux pas vraiment appeler ça AU, mais c'est pas dans un des pays/univers qu'ils visitent dans la série ça c'est sûr  
**Moment:** Après leur visite au Pays d'Ôto, mais avant les évènements avec les statues de Yasha et de Ashura

(bon... les parties de texte en _italique_ vous devinerez rapidement que c'est une sorte de retour en arrière et je fais un **Warning:** il y a du chantage, du shounen-ai, j'vous ai coupé le lemon pour le moment mais je vais le faire et le mettre éventuellement, il y a des pensées pas très "catholiques", et les personnages sont très probablement plus qu'un peu OOC)

Et c'est basé sur le manga, donc l'accent dans "Kurogané" est très bien où il est.

* * *

Deux paires d'yeux, une brune et une rouge, se rencontrent dans le noir. Les plus hauts lancent un bref coup d'oeil en direction de la porte avant de revenir. Un hochement de tête compréhensif s'ensuit et les deux sortent de la pièce sombre. L'anxiété empoigne Shaolan alors qu'il suit Kurogané dans le couloir, refermant la porte derrière eux sans bruit. D'un accord commun, ils sortent de la maison et s'enfoncent dans les bois environnants. Après un moment, ils s'arrêtent, l'adolescent un pas ou deux derrière l'homme. Le silence pèse sur eux, oppressant. Puis la question qui le brûlait quitte ses lèvres soudainement sèches.

"Vous en avez une, n'est-ce pas, monsieur Kurogané?"

Un long moment de pause, puis le ninja se retourne pour regarder le garçon. Un air de défi illumine ses yeux, un défi que Shaolan n'est pas certain de vouloir relever. Il avale le noeud qui s'était étrangement noué dans sa gorge et détourne les yeux, reculant d'un pas, hésitant. La voix grave de l'homme résonne comme un gong dans le lourd silence de la forêt de bambous.

"Et si c'était le cas, gamin? "

Encore ce même défi, traduit en un ton de suppériorité marquée. Il sait qu'il a l'avantage. Il exploite la situation avec satisfaction. Shaolan le ressent. Un frisson parcourt son corps et ils savent tous les deux que la fraîcheur de la nuit n'en est pas la cause. Un affrontement entre eux tournerait rapidement en la faveur du plus vieux et ils préfèrent tous les deux régler tout ça sans l'intervention des trois autres. L'adolescent relève les yeux pour regarder de nouveau le ninja, résigné et appréhensif.

"Que voulez-vous en échange? "

Sa voix avait tremblé et avait été à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. Kurogané laisse s'échapper un léger grognement en tournant la tête pour examiner les alentours et Shaolan se demande s'il s'agissait d'un grognement irrité ou victorieux. Il avait senti que quelque chose se préparait depuis des jours. La voix grave et un peu rauque de son compagnon de voyage le tire cependant bien vite de ses pensées.

"Tu me prends pour cette maudite sorcière ou quoi? "

La question n'avait pas été aussi rude qu'elle aurait pu en avoir l'air. Le grand ténébreux est humain, après tout, et il n'y a rien de plus humain qu'un minimum de nervosité. Mais un sentiment de terreur envahit l'adolescent alors que les rouages de son esprit tentent de deviner ce que pourrait vouloir l'homme. Il était là, l'indice ultime. Kurogané ne semblait tout simplement pas être le genre d'homme à se passer longtemps de quoi que ce soit. Et il était évident qu'il avait déjà eu les faveurs de bien des gens. Un autre frisson se met à parcourir la colonne de Shaolan alors qu'il détourne de nouveau les yeux.

"Cessez de jouer avec moi, je vous prie, monsieur Kurogané. Je ne suis pas un idiot. Il est évident que vous voulez quelque chose de moi en échange, sinon vous me l'auriez déjà donnée."

Le ninja regarde de nouveau l'adolescent et le mesure silencieusement. Il avait déjà remarqué la grande maturité du gamin, mais à ce point-là...? Savait-il simplement ce qui serait demandé de lui? Kurogané se passe une main dans les cheveux en grognant un soupire. Il avait prévu comment ça se passerait, mais maintenant qu'il est face à la situation, il ne sait pas s'il aura la force d'aller jusqu'au bout. Se gifflant mentalement pour avoir douté un seul instant, il fait signe à Shaolan d'approcher un peu plus près. Le jeune homme s'exécute sans poser de question ni protester.

_C'était une journée ensoleillée lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans un nouveau monde. Ils avaient atteri dans une forêt de bambou qui semblait s'étendre indéfiniment, à travers montagnes et vallées._

_"Hyuuuuu! ", siffla Fye, admiratif. "C'est une bien grande forêt! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces drôles d'arbres? "_

_Mokona sauta sur sa tête avec un sourire. "C'est du bambou! Yukô a déjà dit à Mokona que tous les arbres d'une forêt de bambou ne sont en fait qu'un seul! "_

_Shaolan, Sakura et Fye regardèrent leurs alentours, surpris de cette révélation. "C'est incroyable!" dit Shaolan._

_"Tu en connais beaucoup, des choses, mon petit Mokona!", commenta Fye avant de se glisser juste derrière Kurogané. "Ça n'a pas l'air de t'impressionner, cette forêt, Kuro-toutou. Il y en avait, d'où tu viens?"_

_"Arrête de m'appeler comme ça! Mais oui, il y en a dans le pays d'où je viens," répondit-il._

_Shaolan regarda Mokona. "Dis-moi, Mokona, en ressens-tu une ici? ", demanda-t-il._

_La petite créature ferma les yeux et se concentra. "Oui, mais ça vient de tout autour de nous," répondit-il._

_"Tout autour? Comment est-ce possible! ? ", s'exclama l'adolescent._

_Mokona haussa les épaules. "Mokona ne sait pas."_

_Ils se mirent donc à marcher pour tenter de trouver une maison, un village ou, mieux encore, le fameux fragment de mémoire de Sakura. Après quelques heures de marche, ils trouvèrent une jolie maison très spatieuse derrière laquelle se trouvait un étang. Les portes et les fenêtres de la maison étaient toutes ouvertes et l'endroit semblait désert._

_"Il y a quelqu'un? ", lança Fye, à tout hasard._

_Personne ne répondit et ils décidèrent donc de s'installer ici. D'étranges poissons blancs aux yeux d'un vert éclatant nageaient dans l'étang et la maison possédait toutes les commodités : eau courante, électricité, etc. Kurogané partit seul pour explorer les alentours. Après un moment à marcher en ligne droite, il se retrouva étrangement à son point de départ. Perplexe, il alla en ligne droite dans une autre direction et le phénomène se produisit de nouveau. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette forêt, mais comme il commençait à se faire tard, il rentra dans la maison où il trouva les autres en train de faire cuire du poisson. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur à ses compagnons de voyage et ce fut le gamin, trempé, qui lui répondit._

_"Mokona a dit que ces poissons se mangeaient et comme il n'y avait rien d'autre, j'ai plongé dans l'étang pour aller en chercher quelques-uns," dit Shaolan._

_"Mokona aussi a pêché des poissons! ", s'exclama la boule de poils blanche._

_"Tu as trouvé quelque chose pendant ta petite ronde, le ramoneur? ", demanda Fye, sans même lever les yeux des poissons sur le feu._

_"Arrête de me donner des surnoms stupides! ", ragea Kurogané, se laissant tomber lourdement assis contre un mur. "Cette forêt est bizarre. Je suis certain d'avoir marché en ligne droite, mais je suis toujours revenu au même point."_

_Shaolan, Fye et Mokona le regardèrent d'un air incrédule._

L'adolescent sursaute en sentant une main se poser doucement sur sa joue. Il lève les yeux et regarde l'homme devant lui. Leurs yeux se croisent et Shaolan détourne le regard de nouveau, les joues en feu. Il frissonne en sentant un souffle chaud caresser son cou, mais il reste immobile.

"Tu es prêt à tout pour l'avoir, pas vrai?"

Ne faisant plus confiance à sa voix, il hoche simplement la tête. Il sent les yeux de l'homme l'étudier scrupuleusement, comme pour peser le pour et le contre de ce qu'il s'apprête à demander de lui. L'adolescent déglutit difficiliment sous ce regard intense. Ses yeux n'arrivent pas à fixer un endroit pendant plus de quelques secondes, ses mains sont moites, son coeur bat la chamade. Il sait la demande qui brûle sur les lèvres de son compagnon de voyage et, franchement, il a peur. Peur de ce qu'il lui fera, peur que les autres le découvrent, peur des conséquences qui s'ensuivront. Le ninja soupire en se redressant et passe une main dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux fuient ceux interrogateurs de Shaolan. Une grimace de mécontentement tend les traits de son visage.

"Je ne peux pas te demander de faire ça..."

_Fye ferma la porte de la pièce où les deux adolescents dormaient et fixa Kurogané avec un regard indéchiffrable. Le ninja regardait par la fenêtre et faisait de son mieux pour rester immobile sous ces yeux bleus scrutateurs._

_"Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? ", demanda doucement le blond._

_"De quoi tu parles, magicien de mes deux? ", rétorqua-t-il sans quitter le paysage des yeux._

_"Tu le sais très bien. Maintenant réponds-moi. Tu veux la trouver et faire du chantage, c'est ça? ", demanda le mage sur un ton de sympathie et de compassion._

_Kurogané grimaça un peu. "Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde au lieu de dire des âneries," grogna-t-il entre ses dents, refusant de se retourner._

_Fye soupira, acceptant la défaite, et posa brièvement une main sur l'épaule du ténébreux avant d'aller vers la chambre qu'ils avaient tous convenu de se partager. "Essaie juste de ne pas faire de bêtises. Malgré sa grande maturité, c'est encore qu'un gamin."_

_Cette nuit-là, le ninja ne trouva pas le sommeil. Il resta à la fenêtre à regarder les bambous, hanté par les paroles du blondinet. Sa voix n'avait contenu aucun reproche ni aucune accusation, comme s'il comprenait ce qui se passait dans sa tête depuis quelques jours. Comme s'il comprenait et qu'il le pleignait. Et d'une certaine façon, ça rendait la situation plus difficile à gérer, ses désirs inexplicables encore plus pénibles à accepter. Et, pour la première fois, sa volonté tressaillit._

"Je ferai n'importe quoi qui soit en mon pouvoir pour l'obtenir."

Deux paires d'yeux se rencontrent de nouveau. L'adolescent se demande vaguement ce qui l'a poussé à dire une telle chose. Il aurait simplement pu lui demander de la lui donner. Ça, ça sonnait plutôt presque comme s'il s'offrait au ninja sans aucune inhibition, alors qu'il était en fait très anxieux et mort de trouille. Kurogané regarde au fond des yeux du jeune homme devant lui, scrutant ces profondeurs brunâtres pour quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui pourrait faciliter la décision de son esprit troublé. Il y voit une terreur sans nom ni forme qui se trouve habituellement dans les yeux des innocents ou de ceux qui craignent ce qu'ils savent être inévitable. Le regard du condamné à mort mené à la potence et de la vierge sur le point de se faire violer. L'homme fait une autre grimace en se retenant de frapper un peu de bon sens dans la tête du garçon.

"Tu es terrifié et tu dis pouvoir faire n'importe quoi pour l'avoir? Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, gamin, je vois bien qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne ferais pas!"

_Après une nuit blanche à réfléchir, Kurogané devina l'aube sur le point de poindre à l'horizon. Il savait que le magicien ne ferait rien pour l'arrêter à moins qu'il fasse quelque chose d'extrêmement stupide ou de très dangereux et la petite princesse n'était pas assez maligne ou éveillée pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Il ne lui restait qu'un obstacle à s'occuper pour s'assurer que son plan fonctionne : il devait trouver une façon pour que Mokona ne s'ouvre pas la trappe et fasse tout foirer. Ce qu'il avait en tête était risqué, mais il était presque certain que son plan allait réussir. Sans bruits, il entra dans la chambre. Il trouva rapidement la boule de poil endormie sur le ventre de nul autre que Shaolan. Maudissant intérieurement la bestiole, il s'approcha de l'adolescent à pas de loup. Il se pencha lentement et tendit le bras pour tenter d'attraper la créature. Au moment où il allait s'en saisir, Mokona roula sur les couvertures à côté du jeune homme. Pendant la nuit, le chandail du gamin avait remonté jusqu'à ses côtes et avant qu'il n'ait pu enregistré le mouvement de sa cible, les doigts du ténébreux frôlèrent la peau douce et chaude du garçon. Momentanément hypnotisé par la sensation, il laissa courir le bout de ses doigts sur l'abdomen pâle pendant un moment, puis il reprit ses esprits et maudit silencieusement son moment de faiblesse en attrapant la boule de poils. Il sortit sans un bruit, sans se douter qu'il avait été observé depuis le début par deux yeux bleus. Une fois hors de la maison, il secoua la créature encore endormie. Celle-ci bailla et s'étira, puis ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Kurogané foudroya Mokona du regard pendant un moment._

_"Il faut qu'on se parle, boule de poils," murmura-t-il pour être certain de ne pas réveiller les dormeurs._

Shaolan sursaute face à cette explosion. Brièvement, il se demande s'il est toujours aussi facile à lire, mais laisse rapidement tomber cette question en faveur d'une autre plus pressante: que faire maintenant? Il ne peut pas nier qu'il a peur, mais il ne peut pas non plus revenir sur ses mots. Il serre les dents et prend son courage à deux mains, même s'il sent qu'il va le regretter plus tard.

"Bien sûr que j'ai peur. Mais vu votre comportement, je pourrais en dire autant de vous, monsieur Kurogané."

Le ninja reste un moment sans voix face à cette accusation. Le gamin sait-il seulement ce qu'il demande? Sait-il toutes les pensées obsènes qui courent dans la tête de l'homme devant lui à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit? S'il le savait vraiment, il n'insisterait pas. D'un autre côté, il est vrai que le gamin avait juré à la princesse de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'aider. Et s'il y avais un point qu'ils avaient tous les deux en commun, c'était bien leur détermination et leur entêtement. Si Shaolan n'allait pas tenté de l'empêcher de mener son plan à exécussion, il n'allait pas renoncer maintenant. Ayant ainsi cessé de délirer, ses lèvres s'étirent de nouveau en un sourire suppérieur et cet air de défi revient dans ses yeux. L'adolescent, voyant ce changement s'opérer chez le ninja, déglutit difficilement et recule d'un autre pas.

"Ne dis pas ensuite que tu n'as pas eu le temps de t'enfuir. Retire tes vêtements."

L'ordre avait été implacable et Shaolan se maudit intérieurement pour avoir été aussi stupide. Il aurait pu simplement tourner les talons et retourner dans la maison attendre que le ninja lui donne cette maudite plume sans rien demander en retour. Au lieu de ça, il l'avait poussé à aller de l'avant avec son plan. L'homme lève un sourcil devant l'hésitation du gamin et se débarrasse de sa cape et de son masque.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Si tu veux cette plume, obéis-moi jusqu'au lever du soleil."

Shaolan déglutit difficilement de nouveau. Son anxiété et sa nervosité étaient de retour en force. Tâchant de ne pas penser à son observateur, il se dévêtit lentement, avec des mains moites et tremblantes. Ce n'est que jusqu'au lever du soleil après tout, pas vrai? Et il sait que le ninja ne lui fera pas de mal sous peine d'avoir ensuite à affronter la colère de Fye, Mokona et la princesse. Un frisson lui parcourt tout le corps alors que son dernier vêtement touche le sol de la forêt. Il détourne les yeux en sentant l'homme devant lui le dévorer du regard. Comment se fait-il qu'il n'aie jamais remarqué ce désir chez l'autre? Avait-il été si occupé par sa tâche qu'il n'avait pas pu sentir ces yeux brûler sa peau dès qu'elle était exposée? Il se sent stupide de n'avoir rien perçu à temps et pourtant... il se tient là, nu comme un ver devant l'un de ses compagnons de voyage, rongé par la peur et l'appréhension. Il sait ce qui va arriver. Il sait que c'est entièrement sa faute et qu'il est le seul à blâmer pour la situation dans laquelle il se trouve. Pourtant, il reste planté là. Il ne prend pas ses jambes à son cou lorsque Kurogané s'approche lentement de lui. Il ne repousse pas la main qui attrape doucement son menton pour lui pencher la tête vers l'arrière. Il ne tente pas de se débattre lorsque l'autre main se pose sur sa taille. Et il ne le frappe pas l'homme devant lui lorsqu'il se penche et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il s'abandonne tout simplement aux sensations qui envahissent son corps, sans aucune inhibition, allant même jusqu'à fermer les yeux. Leurs lèvres se séparent un bref instant avant de se retrouver. Il ne pense plus. Ni à son devoir, ni à la princesse endormie, ni au ninja devant lui dont les mains, si grandes et chaudes, caressent sa peau soudainement si sensible et fiévreuse.

Kurogané grogne son accord alors que deux bras fins s'enroulent autour de son cou dans un effort ultime de la part du gamin pour rester debout. De sa langue, il force la barrière des lèvres de l'adolescent et n'est qu'à moitié surpris lorsqu'une autre langue vient accueuillir la sienne. Aucune bataille n'a lieu entre les deux muscles, aucune rébellion, seulement une danse sensuelle et langoureuse. Tout au fond de lui, alors que ses mains tracent chaque muscle sous la peau pâle du torse nu devant lui, le ninja sait que c'est une erreur. Il sait que, pour plusieurs raisons, ce qu'il fait est mal et qu'en d'autres circonstances, il n'aurait jamais pu goûter à ces lèvres douces qui lui faisaient envie depuis des jours. Il sait que ce corps qui se plie si bien à sa volonté ne le fait qu'à cause des hormones de l'adolescence. Une infime part de lui veut arrêter, mais la tentation d'entacher cette innocence est trop forte pour que la pensée même d'y résister lui traverse entièrement l'esprit. Il place une main derrière cette tête de cheveux bruns et transforme ce doux baiser sensuel en quelque chose de vorace et passionné. Son autre main tire les hanches du jeune archéologiste contre les siennes et il avale avidement le gémissement produit par le plus jeune lors du mouvement. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparent de nouveau, enfin, leur souffle haletant se mêle et leurs yeux se croisent de nouveau. Dans le regard absent, de pensées désordonnées, du gamin, le ninja voit la résignation et un abandon total. Une expression claire et désarmante de soumission qui ne fait que grandir le désir en lui.

_Lorsque Kurogané revint cet après-midi-là avec un Mokona étrangement silencieux, il reçut un bref salut des adolescents qui retournèrent rapidement à leurs activités. Le regard bleu du magicien ne le quitta pas, cependant, alors qu'il alla s'asseoir contre l'un des murs de la maison. Mokona, qui semblait avoir repris un peu de pêche depuis son arrivée, proposa à Shaolan de pêcher leur souper. Ils avaient passé le plus clair de leur temps dehors et de là où il était, le ninja voyait l'étang très bien. Ses yeux suivèrent la course effrénée de l'adolescent et de la créature magique jusqu'au bord de l'eau. Il regarda le gamin retirer son chandail, mettre ses lunettes et plonger sans hésiter. La jeune princesse s'était approchée un peu. Un court moment de silence et d'immobilité passa, puis le gamin refit surface et lança un poisson sur la terre ferme. Sakura et la boule de poils se lancèrent dessus en riant, tentant de l'attraper alors que la pauvre bête se démenait et leur glissait entre les doigts. Le processus se répéta pendant un moment, les poissons attrapés étant apportés à Fye qui détournait instantanément son regard, ne serait-ce que pour un moment, pour empaller les poissons sur des pics de bambous qu'ils avaient sans doute faits la veille. Alors que toutes ces actions prenaient place, le seul qui garda l'attention du ténébreux était le gamin, qui refesait surface régulièrement pour reprendre son souffle et lancer sur la berge ces étranges poissons blancs. Il se sentait presque coupable de le désirer ainsi. Presque. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. C'était comme une faim qui le tenaillait et ne voulait pas lâcher prise. Et, même si ce fait n'était vraiment que pure ironie du sort, il se sentait vraiment comme un loup affamé. Sa proie ne se doutait de rien et il avait pris soin d'éloigner les obstacles qui auraient possiblement pu se mettre en travers de sa route. Étrangement, la petite créature n'avait pas eu besoin de beaucoup de persuasion et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si ce magicien de malheur ne lui avait pas déjà parlé de la situation. Ou peut-être avait-il simplement sous-estimé la boule blanche. Nan, c'était impossible._

Shaolan sent sa tête tourner et les faits et gestes arrivent à peine à s'enregistrer dans sa tête. Un gémissement s'éleve de sa gorge quand il sent l'homme devant lui lui mordiller le cou. Il se demande comment il en est arrivé à _ça_. Il s'en rend à peine compte lorsque Kurogané l'étend doucement sur sa cape étendue sur le sol. Son esprit lui dit de le repousser, mais son corps et les sensations qui le parcourent sont trop forts. Il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose de tel auparavant et d'un côté c'était si bon, mais d'un autre il savait très bien que c'était mal. Un crime, un péché, une abomination. Sa respiration devient soudainement irrégulière lorsqu'il sent une bouche, torride et humide, recouvrir un de ses tétons. Ses pensées, déjà difficiles à formuler, deviennent de plus en plus éparpillées et font de moins en moins de sens. Bientôt, il se demande pourquoi toute cette attention n'a pas le droit d'être. Ses gémissements se mettent à affluer librement de ses lèvres entre-ouvertes et déjà sèches. Ses mains agrippent frénétiquement la cape sous lui, comme pour tenter de le maintenir dans la réalité présente. Plus rien n'a d'importance autre que ces mains - douce agonie - et cette bouche - intoxication infernale - qui parcourent son corps brûlant et les sensations qu'elles amènent et laissent dans leurs sillages. Il se rend compte, quelque part au fin fond de son esprit, qu'il est perdu, qu'il a fait une terrible erreur. Mais il ignore volontier cette partie de lui en faveur des plaisirs qui parcourent son corps.

**Censuré**

Kurogané regarde l'adolescent couché dos à lui sur la cape. Il voit le corps pâle et frêle secoué de sanglots alors même que l'aube pointe. Quelque part au fond de lui, il sait qu'il devrait ressentir des remords pour ce qu'il vient de faire. Hésitant, il passe un bras autour des épaules du jeune homme et l'attire à lui. Pas de bataille ni de rébellion. Il est presque surpris de ne pas se faire repousser alors que le plus jeune accepte tout simplement l'étreinte. Mais il sait que l'espoir qu'un tel évènement se reproduise n'est qu'une pensée grossière et égoïste.

"Je ne te dirai pas que je regrette, parce que ce serait un mensonge. Je sais que c'était mal... que je t'ai blessé... mais si tu savais... si seulement tu savais combien je te désirais. Combien tu m'obsédais."

Des paroles prononcées en un doux murmure qui s'étaient échappées de ses lèvres déjà désireuses de goûter de nouveau cette chaire si douce et tendre. Et en cet instant, il sait qu'il est probablement le plus égocentrique des hommes de tous les mondes et tous les univers. Il a usé de chantage pour amener un adolescent - mature, certes, mais encore loin d'être assez mûr - à faire l'amour avec lui. Il n'utiliserait pas d'autres termes, il lui avait bien fait l'amour même si ce serait probablement plutôt vu comme un viol d'un point de vue extérieur. Les sanglots commencent à diminuer et bientôt, le ténébreux sent que l'adolescent s'est endormi. Et il se laisse réclamer par le sommeil aussi alors que le soleil se lève, couché en cuillère avec l'objet de ses désirs.

Bien plus tard, lorsqu'ils se réveillent, ils se lèvent et se rhabillent sans s'adreser le moindre regard. Un silence de mort règne étrangement dans la forêt de bambous. Lorsqu'il est de nouveau entièrement vêtu et qu'il est certain que l'adolescent l'est aussi, il se tourne vers lui et lui tend un objet, sans le regarder. Shaolan lui adresse un regard intérrogateur, quoique hésitant à faire un quelconque mouvement pour prendre la cause de tout ceci.

"Je t'ai dit que je te la donnerais si tu m'obéissais jusqu'au lever du soleil. Le soleil est bien haut dans le ciel. Je suis un homme de parole. Elle te revient. Prend-la."

Le jeune archéologiste prend la plume qui lui est tendue d'une main hésitante. L'homme devant lui garde la tête tournée, décidé à ne pas blesser le gamin plus qu'il ne l'a déjà fait. Il sait qu'il a fait une erreur et qu'il n'aurait pas dû écouter ses désirs, mais alors qu'il entend des pas s'éloigner et qu'il lève finalement les yeux pour regarder l'adolescent s'éloigner, il ne peut s'empêcher de l'admirer et de continuer à le désirer. En marchant en direction de la maison pour que cette foutue bestiole les envoie enfin dans une autre dimension, il se murmure à lui même:

"Si c'était à refaire, je ne ferais pas autrement, mais c'est une erreur douce-amère qui me hantera probablement pour le reste de mes jours."

_**Owari**_


End file.
